


这个6月，是黑三角的剑拔弩张

by jiaoqi



Series: 时政与历史 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi





	这个6月，是黑三角的剑拔弩张

**一。冷战组毫无悬念地又双叒叕发刀子了。**

这个六月，目测伊万布拉金斯基非常愤怒。

阿尔的军队又向伊万逼近了一步。

6月12日，阿尔弗雷德和大波波签署协议，将在波|兰部署一支无人机编队，并向大波波增派1000名美军，说是“ **以防俄\罗\斯潜在的侵略威胁** ”。

也就是说，北约在东欧扩充军力，向伊万的边境越靠越近。

伊万外交部声明，阿尔破坏了伊万与北约在1997年的军事协议。

伊万官方声明还说：“美|国不顾多边契约协定义务，破坏了少数几份可以保证欧洲军事稳定的公约之一，俄|罗|斯无法坐视不理。"

意思也是不能再明确了：

死胖子这可是你先动的手哈，万尼亚的魔法小棒棒也已经饥渴难耐了呢

阿米可以说对露西亚是全面包抄，越来越过分了。

西面，在大波波不断增加驻军。

北面，接连在波罗的海演习。

南面，黑海更是较量不断。

甚至在地中海和西太平洋，冷战组近来也频繁发生军事对峙。

日前，当阿尔的第七舰队的某艘巡洋舰几乎与与伊万的驱逐舰发生碰撞的时候，只有15米的距离。

从两艘舰后面的浪花轨迹可以看出当时情况凶险万分。

只要不是瞎子都能看得出来是在搞事吧。至于究竟是谁搞起来的，两家各有说法，我们吃瓜就好。

伊万：“明明是你家的舰队突然切入我家的航道，万尼亚不得不紧急机动好吗？”

阿尔：”要不是hero启动军舰上的所有引擎全速后退，咱两现在已经跪了，你还不感谢我？“

太平洋辣么大，两艘军舰却一定要走到一起，emmmm……

阿尔在伊万家电网植入病毒也是一石激起千层浪...

**这样的惊魂时刻，肯定不会是最后一次。**

**二。金钱组：佛系王耀，在线养生。**

越来越多的耀家人清醒的意识到：和阿尔撕逼这么久了，谁当埃米莉卡的的下一届总统，都没有种花家自强重要。

最新民调对川建国不利，而对贸易战的微词在阿尔家中明显增多，川川正式宣布参加2020总统竞选后，这些会与对华政策产生影响吗？

我们会感兴趣谁会是下一届入主白宫的优胜者， **但阿尔家总统大选的结果将对中美贸易战的走向产生决定性影响，极少有耀家人现在会那样天真了。**

美|国现在的两党斗争在我们看来是内部游戏，对世界造成了冲击的是它的路线变化。美|国有一批原本反特朗普的精英也支持了对王耀的贸易战。

这反映了他们不再接受全球化条件下的大国正常竞争方式，而寄希望于用美|国的实力优势强制推行有利于美方的单边主义路线。

当阿尔家很多精英对本国科技成果、市场资源的认识都在变得狭隘，这个国家很大程度上失去了处于世界发展巅峰所应有的开放胸怀。它变得非常算计，纠结于短线的和眼前利益，当前政府的这些做法反过来对精英群体起了某种动员作用，逐渐路线化了。

如果美|国两党参选人能够少在竞选中拿中国说事，少对美|国人的对华认识做进一步毒化，就已经谢天谢地了。通过一场大选来形成中美关系的根本性转机，这真的不是多数耀家人所奢望的。

贸易战打了一年多，耀家人逐渐放平了心态，有了带着一些很可能就是解决不了的问题去生活的思想准备。

种花家越来越强调一个道理： **我们一定要做好自己的事情。这会帮助我们在外部环境即使更加恶化的情况下也能够保持有条不紊，也是对外部不要幻想用极限施压击败中\国的警告和威慑。**

这些年世界各国大选的情形证明了，即使选前被传“亲华”的人当选领导人，也极少有到了位上带动那个国家的对华关系产生决定性变化的例子。

世界各国对华关系取决于王耀对此的整体塑造力和那些国家的利益、以及它们的内在政治逻辑。

金钱关系目前陷入深度僵持，阿尔对华认识出现严重扭曲。对这个已经形成的局面，不是美\国某一个人能够改变的，美国经济接下来的表现更有说服力。对美\国政府继续加征其余3000亿美元中\国输美产品的关税，反对的美企明显更多了，舆论的反对声也变得更高，这就是当事情走向极端时，美\国的内在逻辑就开始发挥作用了。

贸易战是非理性的、双输的，这个道理是铁定的，无论谁当美|国总统，它都将在美|国经济中显现。王耀要做的就是采取一切措施稳定本国经济，释放更多促进发展的潜力，静待阿尔从极端状态朝着相对正常的状态回摆。

三。 **红色组：愿我们诞生在……贸易战中的新时代全面战略协作伙伴关系万古长青**

这两个什么都别说了，全是糖吃到饱，嗝~

本来硝烟弥漫的新闻一讲到露中都自带爱心粉红气泡泡~

政治：70周年真是……都不知道国事访问有多少次了吧？刚刚结束的访问上：伊万和王耀表示不将两国关系定义为“新时代全面战略协作伙伴关系”不足以表达越抱越紧的心情。

经济：中俄双边贸易额突破了1000亿美元，奈斯；既然这样，很好那就再订一个2000亿的小目标；能源、航空、航天、基础设施等领域进行战略性大项目合作？必须的；农业？赶紧赶紧安排上；

人文：一系列“xx交流年”，互为重要的旅游客源国和旅游目的地国，互换留学生规模那啥的反正油多不坏菜使劲儿提。

王耀：“当今世界,利己主义和霸凌思想严重,单边主义抬头,多边主义受到多重冲击,世界不确定性和不稳定性因素增多。正是在这种逆全球化思潮、贸易保护主义、单边主义抬头背景下,中|俄两国相互支持,充分体现了中俄关系的高水平和特殊性,向世界传递出和平、团结、友爱、合作的正能量。吧啦吧啦balabalabala……”

伊万：“说人话。”

王耀：“阿米疯了，咱抱团吧。”

ps:部分观点来自新闻，侵权立删。

pps:中俄关系是“新时代全面战略协作伙伴关系”，是我打错了，我当时一直在想着巴巴羊的“全天候”，蟹蟹提醒(。・∀・)ノ


End file.
